


So Close We Could Be

by edenbound



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River can feel what Simon feels for her, like a physical touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close We Could Be

Simon is beautiful. It's not just his face and his body and the way he touches her, but the way she can feel him, too. The way he loses himself in her gladly, the way he sets aside everything for her -- she can feel those things like a touch against her mind, when he's with her. She holds him as he pushes inside her and she can feel how much he wants her, how much he loves to press against her and press his face into her shoulder and lick the sweat from his skin, how much control it takes him to be slow, to focus on her. How much he wants and needs to focus on her, how he worships her.

"I wish you could feel this," she whispers to him. He smiles at her, not knowing what she means but loving the sight of her, loving the rapture he sees on her face. She loves him so strongly she's sure that even he must feel it, warm against his skin, warm inside his skin, drawing them together into one soul.


End file.
